Las vueltas que da la vida
by Lady Hikaru Ai
Summary: Inuyasha a elegido quedarse con Kikyo ¿QUE PASARIA SI DE UN DERREPENTE LA VIDA DA UN VUELCO A LAS COSAS Y INUYASHA TIENE QUE ENFRENTARSE A Kagome nuevamente y esta se ha convertido en la pareja de su enemigo y para acabarla tiene dos hijas descubaranlo...
1. I Viejos tiempos

**Kiroptero**

**I. Viejos tiempos**

—aaa— diálogos

—_aaa— pensamientos_

Las llamas eran lo suficientemente intensas como para poder sentir el calor que les irradiaban pero tan benévolas que no les quemaban la piel. El olor a azufre que semejaba más a huevo podrido, les impregnaban el cabello, la piel, las ropas, la esencia, la memoria. Llevaba 5 años ahí y aún no podía dejar de sentir la misma repugnancia que ese lugar le inspiraba así como no podía sacarla de su mente.

Todo se lo recordaba. El collar que seguía llevando a pesar de que no servía ya. La mujer que dormitaba junto a él. La katana pegada a su regazo que había usado jurando protegerla. El sonido de su voz se colaba de vez en cuando desde la parte más recóndita de sus recuerdos. El olor de su cabello mitigaba muy de vez en cuando su nariz haciéndole olvidar por unos cuantos segundos en donde es que se encontraba y se dejaba llevar hasta esos días en que estaban juntos.

Siempre desde que ella se había ido él estaba así. Distante. Con la mirada perdida en el algún punto inalcanzable para ella. A pesar de que lo tenía junto a ella como lo había prometido no se sentía feliz. Había momentos en que pensaba en que mientras estaba teniendo sexo porque a eso no se le podía llamar amor, él estaba pensando en ella. En esa mujer que le había robado su corazón. Ella que era mucho más inferior. Ella que la atormentaba aún después de que ya no estaba ahí. Ella. Su reencarnación.

—Aún sigues pensando en ella— no era una pregunta era solo una declaración de lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

—No sé de que es lo que hablas— tendido sobre su espalda disfrutaba del poco aire que lograba colarse refrescándolo un poco. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era una de las rabietas que siempre seguían después de una noche de sexo. Rodó a su costado para no tener que ver esos inexpresivos ojos negros como la profundidad mirarlo fijamente.

—Sabes muy bien de que hablo— se incorporó ligeramente hasta quedar sentada esperando una respuesta que nunca la llegaba a satisfacer y dudaba increíblemente en que algún día lo llegara a ser —Después de tanto tiempo sigues pensando en ella. Me das lástima—

—Joder Kikyo, acaso no te escogí a ti en vez de quedarme con ella¿Qué no hice lo que me pediste¿Qué no renuncié a lo que quería para quedarme contigo¿No era eso lo que querías¿No era eso lo que siempre me reprochaste, que la dejara y te siguiera? Y ahora que ya estoy contigo no puedes quedarte tranquila sabiendo que ella no está aquí— ahora era su turno de enojarse teniendo que aguantarse por tanto tiempo la ira que sentía porque le tenía demasiada lástima como para decirle lo que tenía guardado pero ese día se sentía extrañamente más valiente que antes —¿Es que no me quieres más¿No estuviste repitiendo lo mismo durante más de 50 años? Pues aquí me tienes— con un movimiento brusco tomó esa helada mano y la llevó hasta su aún descubierto pecho.

—No eres mío completamente— contestó guardando la misma calma que en más de una vez le habían artado —Es como si te viera desde un cristal, sé que eres mío pero a la misma vez no estás aquí, no me perteneces en cuerpo y alma— retiró su mano y se volvió a recostar en su lugar mirando las estrellas a través de una especie de cúpula transparente.

Se levantó del suelo cogiendo su espada. No quería decir no hacer nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después. Ya estaba sufriendo demasiado por acontecimientos pasados como para que tuviera que agregar a su lista una nueva cosa por la cual atormentarse en sus ratos de ocio y estupidez.

Como había ido por su propia voluntad tenía derecho de entrar y salir de las pestilentes fauces de las múltiples gargantas que dividían el infierno. Por lo menos la fresca brisa matinal podría ayudarle a salir de ese estado de pesadumbres en el que había estado sumido desde hacía ya dos semanas al no poder salir del interior de la tierra por los reclamos que ella le hacía cuando se ausentaba aunque solo fuera durante unas cuantas horas para verificar que todo estaba bien.

—Viejos tiempos— suspiró mientras que dejaba que sus pies marcaran el camino sin dejar que su mente interfiriera. La hierba bajo sus pies se sentía mucho mejor que las escarpadas rocas que servían como "camino". El aire fresco era más reconfortante que el rancio que respiraba en las profundidades. El solemne ulular del búho era más alegre que los lastimeros lamentos que siempre se escuchaban. Los botones de las primeras flores de primavera, las afiladas y finas ramas de los árboles que le arañaban la piel, el olor de fuego recién apagado. Todo eso eran viejos y buenos tiempos, al menos para él lo eran.

Un sonido detrás de él lo alertó. Como sus sentidos se encontraban adormecidos por la monotonía en la que se había sumergido, no podía distinguir si era humano, youkai o hanyou lo que se acercaba pero sin dudarlo un minuto llevó su mano hasta la empuñadura esperando desenfundar a cualquier señal de posible peligro.

—Juro que escuché algo por aquí— una voz anunciaba mientras que se acercaba hasta el preciso lugar en que se encontraba él.

Apretó más fuerte la empuñadura esperando no tener que hacer uso del filo. Esa voz era conocida pero la oía tan lejana que no podía concebir en donde es que la había escuchado. Los pasos fueron acercándose más y más pero a esos se les unieron 2 o posiblemente 3 humanos. De eso no había duda.

—Le he dicho que no he escuchado nada— le respondió la persona que venía detrás —No deberíamos de alejarnos demasiado del campamento— familiar. Esa voz era familiar pero a ya sus aturdidos recuerdos no podían ponerles rostros.

—No te preocupes, si es que tienes miedo puedes tomar mi mano o abrazarme— la voz del primer hombre respondió después.

—Prefiero quedarme sola y morir de miedo a tomarle la mano— respondió con acidez la mujer que no debía de tener más de 25 años por su tono de voz y su olor.

—Tengo miedo— una vocecilla les interrumpió. Era un niño o eso es lo que creía.

—No te preocupes, de seguro no es nada— le calmó la mujer con tono dulzón. Debía de ser su madre si es que lo trataba de esa manera.

—_Una familia— _y nuevamente sus recuerdos lo atormentaron. No tenía un solo día en que no recordara su vida antes de Kikyo. No había un solo minuto en que su alma no clamara por ser libre. Sin querer sus pies se movieron haciendo crujir las hojas debajo de sus plantas.

—¿Lo has oído? Te digo que hay algo cerca— dijo en un tono bajo alertando a sus camaradas sin contar con su buen oído.

Podía escuchar el crujir de las hojas alertándolo mientras que su mano inconscientemente apretaba más celosamente la empuñadura. No podía permitir que siguiera acercándose más a él así que en vez de atacar con katana en mano decidió solo espantarlos saltando desde su escondite con garras y colmillos a la vista esperando que con eso huyeran despavoridos desde donde habían venido pero lo que no contaba era que un enorme boomerang dirigiéndose rápido e implacable hasta él.

—Pero que…— no pudo más que esquivar el objeto que se incrustó en la dura corteza de un árbol —¿Estás loca o que, mujer?— bufó exasperado mientras que se acercaba más al lugar de donde había sido lanzado la veloz arma.

—¿Loca? A quien le dices así grandísimo imbé…— la figura iluminada por la luna era sin dudar Inuyasha. A pesar de que sus facciones estaban más marcadas, su cuerpo tallado con más definición, sus ropas manchadas con sangre y su antes sedoso cabello plateado se encontraba manchada y enrededado —¿Inu…Inuyasha?— preguntó incrédula mientras se acercaba con paso vacilante hasta esa figura.

Le conocía. Esa figura femenina oculta por las sombras le conocía —¿Quién eres tú?— habló con gran altanería.

La figura masculina se acercó hasta la mujer mientras que ambos aparecían iluminados por los rayos de la esfera celestial coronando el firmamento —¿Es que ya te has olvidado de tus amigos?—

—¿Miroku?— su mente debía de estarle engañando nuevamente. Ya habían sido incontables las veces en las que creía verlo en las rojizas profundidades para después de alcanzarlo la figura resultara ser otra persona.

—Hasta hace 5 minutos seguía llamándome así— respondió alegre de haber vuelto a encontrar a su querido amigo. Después de esa vez en que la decisión había sido tomada nunca los volvió a ver.

—No puedo creerlo— la alegría era reflejada a través de esas orbes doradas que brillaban con una reencontrada luminosidad —Han pasado muchos años—

—Cinco para ser exactos— comentó la mujer que se encontraba detrás del pelinegro —Hola de nuevo Inuyasha—

—Pero si es Sango, no puedo creer que sigas con éste perdedor, mujeriego y libidinoso monje— los viejos recuerdos seguían llegando inundando su vida con una nueva luz, una luz tan potente que casi podía iluminar el oscurecido firmamento.

—Pues supongo que no puedo dejar a houshi–sama solo por la vida con las inocentes mujeres a las que acosa sin descanso— dijo medio en broma medio enserio.

—Veo que sigues con las formalidades, después de tantos años suponía que ya lo tratarías más familiarmente— bromeó. Hacía años que no sentía esa tranquilidad de espíritu que le calmaba las ansias de salir corriendo hasta que sus pies sangraran.

—Supongo que es la costumbre la que me impide hacerlo— sonriéndole ampliamente mostrando sus aperlada dentadura.

—Y yo que sigo diciéndole que me diga corazoncito pero ella sigue rehusándose— agregó derrotado mientras que suspiraba resignado a vivir por siempre con la misma frialdad con que lo trataba la taijiya.

—Igual que siempre Miroku, igual que siempre— agradecía por primera vez haberse molestado con Kikyo haciéndolo salir y de esa forma reencontrarse con sus antiguos y estimados compañeros y amigos.

Una pequeña cabecita cubierta por lo que parecía pelusa roja se asomó detrás de las piernas de Sango —Hola Inuyasha— se atrevió a decir. Él no era el mismo que recordaba cuando aún era un niño pequeño.

—Shippo— corrió detrás de su antigua compañera de aventuras y levantó en vuelo al pequeño kitsune que gritaba de alegría y de miedo no sabiendo por cual decidirse —Pero mira cuanto has crecido, casi no te he reconocido—

—Inuyasha, voy a vomitar si es que sigues dándome vueltas— habló el kitsune con las mejillas manchadas de rojo.

—Oh gomen ne Shippo–chan pero hace mucho que no los veía— dejó al zorrito en el suelo viendo como se iba tambaleando hasta apoyarse en las largas piernas de Sango.

—Inuyasha— su voz era seria comparada con el entusiasmo anterior percibido en él —Tenemos que hablar—

Su semblante se endureció. La brisa meció sus plateados cabellos con una brisa extremadamente fría para ser principios de primavera —¿Qué sucede?—

—Acompáñame— no era una petición, era una orden. Nunca lo había visto tan serio como esa vez y eso solo sirvió para que sus nervios crecieran más de lo normal.

Un corto trayecto en silencio mientras que se alejaban de Sango y del pequeño Shippo fue suficiente para que su paciencia acabara por terminarse —¿Qué sucede?— gruñó cruzándose de brazos cubriendo su aún desnudo torso.

—Sabes muy bien que aún no hemos terminado de recuperar los pedazos de la Shikon no tama— su voz aún inexpresiva.

Asintió. A pesar de que Kagome ya no se encontraba y que Kikyo se había negado renuentemente a seguir con esa búsqueda ellos seguían empecinados en encontrarla, después de todo era demasiado el poder como para que cualquiera la poseyese.

—Kaede–sama nos ha informado que un fragmento de tamaño considerable ha sido localizado en el futuro— la misma tonalidad neutra tanto en su voz como en su rostro —Para ser exactos en el mundo de Kagome—

Eso no podía ser verdad. El pozo se debía de haber cerrado ¿Entonces como es que algún fragmento pudo haber pasado del otro lado¿Cómo es que sabían de la existencia del mismo si ninguna sacerdotisa lo suficientemente poderosa los acompañaba? Eso no podía ser verdad.

—Un youkai de baja calaña huyó con los fragmentos que habíamos recolectado y escapó en dirección al pozo— agregó no atreviéndose a mirar en otra dirección que no fueran esos dos fulgurantes soles que se mantenían fijos en él —Antes de que huyera más lejos Sango le atacó con Hiraikotsu pero en vez de caer al suelo como era de esperarse ha caído en el pozo desapareciendo en él sin dejar ninguna oportunidad de recuperar la perla—

—¿Y que demonios quieres que haga?— gritó furioso —¿Qué demonios quieren de mí? Yo ya no soy el mismo de antes. Ahora estoy con Kikyo— la impotencia le mordía la piel.

—Te necesitamos Inuyasha, no puedes darnos la espalda en esto— imploró tomándolo del brazo con fuerza para evitar que escapara. Sabía el daño que le estaba ocasionando, hubiera preferido dejar de verlo por siempre antes de que tuviera que pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez reviviendo el dolor que aún anidaba en su cuerpo.

—NO— el pasado regresaba una vez más a torturarlo sin piedad —No pienso verla, no después de lo que le hice— su voz se desvanecía cada vez más. Su cuerpo se sentía más pesado que nunca.

—No te estaría pidiendo esto sino fuera completamente necesario y lo sabes— le dolía, claro que le dolía tener que atormentarlo así pero no había otra manera, ya habían agotado todas sus demás oportunidades y la única que se mantenía vigente era él.

—Ya le causé suficiente daño, no quiero que sufra nuevamente por mi culpa— sus ojos ligeramente empañados por la rabia.

—Quiero que me escuches y si después de hacerlo no quieres hacerlo no volveremos a molestarte nunca— prometió soltando su agarre confiando en que no escaparía. No ésta vez.

Gruñó mientras que se sentaba en el pasto húmedo por el rocío. Esa noche había empezado mal con la pelea con Kikyo, después se compuso ligeramente al reencontrarse con sus antiguos amigos y ahora empeoraba de manera increíble con esa noticia. Era como una vorágine de sentimientos desechados durante años soltados de manera errática de nuevo en su vida.

—Hemos estado rastreando los fragmentos de la perla por todos los lugares imaginados hasta que nos hemos encontrado con lo que creemos que es el nido de un Kyūketsuki— sentándose junto a él dándole la espalda a la luna —Sospechamos que el youkai que robó nuestro pedazo de perla trabaja con él ya que no creemos que alguien como él pudiera trazar un plan tan elaborado para robar la Shikon no tama— y usó una pausa haciendo énfasis en sus palabras —Y como se dirigía al pozo de las almas pues creemos que el kiropteros está en el tiempo de Kagome–sama— desde que había empezado el relato no lo había mirado pero ahora sus zafiros estaban posados en él implorándole su ayuda —Kagome–sama puede estar en peligro al igual que su familia y tememos por su vida—

—No— respondió seco mientras que desviaba su mirada llena de impotencia y rabia de él —Aunque quisiera ayudarles no puedo. Ahora estoy con Kikyo y no me es posible abandonarla en éste momento— mentía, sabía que mentía pero aún así era una mentira necesaria ya que no quería volver a verla, no quería volver a lastimarla —Además debes de estar bromeando los kiropteros no existen—

—Eso era lo que pensaba pero hemos venido a investigar a la aldea que se encuentra más abajo y hemos encontrado a todos los habitantes muertos— las imágenes de ver a las personas en ese estado simplemente se habían grabado con fuego en su memoria —A todos los mutilaron antes de drenarles toda la sangre—

—¿La aldea que se encuentra aquí¿Por qué no he oído nada?— la sangre le hervía. Habían estado ahí desde hacía 3 días y no había escuchado nada extraño por lo cual preocuparse.

—No sé en donde estuvieras o cuanto tiempo llevaras ahí pero esos cuerpos llevaban más de 5 días muertos por la calidad de la poca sangre regada en el suelo y en sus cuerpos—

—Mierda— gruñó enfurecido.

—Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda. No podemos dejar que esa cosa quede libre y menos en el mundo de Kagome donde no hay nadie que los pueda detener—

—No puedo, ya te lo dije—

—Kuso, Inuyasha— se levantó rápidamente de su lugar para tomarlo de los hombros sacudiéndolo con fuerza —¿Es que prefieres que maten a más gente inocente¿Quieres correr el riesgo de que la maten?—

—Claro que no— con las manos se deshizo de su fuerte agarre —No quiero que la lastimen pero no lo evitaré si voy—

—Esas son estupideces y lo sabes Inuyasha— la furia reflejada en su apacible rostro —Solo eres un miserable egoísta que pones a la señorita Kagome como excusa porque no eres lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentártele—

—Tal vez es verdad pero aún así no quiero que sufra por mi culpa— gritó lleno de rabia. Sabía que lo que decía Miroku solo era la verdad, pero entonces porque le dolía tanto escucharla?

—Eres un cobarde— se alejó unos pocos pasos internándose en el bosque de coníferas —Estaremos en la aldea de Kaede–sama un día más, si en ese tiempo no te presentas partiremos sin ti— lo dijo sin siquiera mirarlo hasta estar junto a Sango que lo miraba expectante. Negó con la cabeza después de que ella le dijera algo. La desilusión pintada en su rostro. Se alejaron de él sin mirarlo internándose nuevamente en el camino por el que momentos antes habían aparecido.

La hierba bajo sus pies dejó de sentirse fresca. El aire se volvió asfixiante haciéndose sentir como una mano sujetando su garganta. El solemne ulular del búho se convirtió en el sonido más melancólico y triste que hubiera escuchado. Los botones de las primeras flores de primavera, las afiladas y finas ramas de los árboles que le arañaban la piel, el olor de fuego recién apagado. Todo eso eran viejos tiempos. Tiempos que había olvidado junto con una parte de sus más dolorosos recuerdos y ahora venían de nuevo tras él para atormentarlo más allá de los imaginable.


	2. II Carmesí

Kiroptero II

**II. Carmesí**

(Los siguientes acontecimientos tienen lugar dos años antes de que Inuyasha fuera informado de que un fragmento de la perla fuera localizado en la época de Kagome. Esta fue una nota informativa para aquellas personitas que no comprendan el transcurso del tiempo pero terminando éste capítulo, las cosas suceden como si fueran la misma línea de tiempo; Inuyasha ya ha sido enterado y está pensando en la propuesta de Miroku) 

Ya habían sido dos años y aún no se podía acostumbrar a ese sentimiento de pesadumbres en el que se había dejado arrastrar por la soledad que la carcomía. Cierto que ya había empezado la Universidad y que era una de las mejores alumnas en todo el plantel pero eso solo era debido a que se había encerrado en los libros para no tener que pensar en las cosas que había dejado atrás. Ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha de 18 años.

Forzada a madurar por las cosas vividas en el Sengoku dejó a un lado las niñerías y las lágrimas estúpidas pero simplemente no pudo desterrar de su mente los crueles recuerdos llenos de sinsabores que formaban sus pesadillas.

Uno que otro novio ocasional pensando que de esa manera pudiera cerrar el hueco que él le había dejado pero simplemente no duraban mucho ya que ellos no eran Inuyasha. Nunca eran Inuyasha y eso la destrozaba.

—¿Debo de repetirle la pregunta señorita Higurashi?— inquirió molesto el profesor de economía. Un hombre de mediana edad con una gran crisis de caída de pelo. Su falta de cabello solo podía ser comparada equitativamente con su increíble barriga cubierta la mayoría de las veces con camisas de colores chillones.

—Gomen nasai, Hishikawa–san— se levantó de su lugar arrastrando la silla haciendo que el metal chirriara contra el pulido piso —No me estoy sintiendo muy bien, ¿Podría excusarme por ésta vez?—

El señor Hishikawa era conocido por ser un personaje exigente con sus alumnos obligándolos a dar lo mejor y no deteniéndose hasta que cada uno de sus pupilos hubiera entendido perfectamente el problema —Puede retirarse señorita Higurashi pero recuerde que los exámenes comienzan la próxima semana— respondió mientras que su ancha espalda la despedía.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas metiéndolas en su mochila —Arigato— y con eso desapareció dejando atrás una situación más que no sabía porque no podía enfrentar.

El trayecto hasta el antiguo templo fue más extraño ya que un increíble sentimiento de pesadumbre la invadía. Un sentimiento que desde que había regresado a su época no la había invadido y parecía venir con más fuerza. Apresuró el paso dejando que sus zapatos chocaran contra el pavimento.

Solo un poco más y sus pies por fin tocarían el rellano de su casa. Algo en su pecho le oprimía la razón. Quería llegar cuanto antes. A pesar de que la Universidad no quedaba retirada el trayecto se le hizo prácticamente infranqueable. A los pocos metros veía como el tejado de su casa al estilo oriental se alzaba por encima de las escaleras dejándole respirar tranquila por el corto trayecto que aún restaba.

—Tadaima— gritó mientras que se descalzaba con rapidez tratando de llegar hasta la cocina sin tropezar —¿okaa–san? ¿oji–san? ¿Souta?— nadie respondía a sus llamados. El mínimo ruido no existía.

—¿Mamá?— el olor de la comida en la estufa llegaba hasta ella, entonces en donde podían estar?

El rumor de las hojas y el sonido de los pasos la alertó. Alguien estaba entrando a su casa. Sus tensos músculos se relajaron inmediatamente después de oír las conocidas voces de su familia. Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Se abrazó con fuerza a ese pequeño cuerpo respirando el tranquilizador aroma que despedía. Un aroma entre flores y naranjos —Okaa–san, estaba muy preocupada, pensé que les había sucedido algo—

—Pero si solo hemos salido a ayudar a tu abuelo que se ha caído— dijo tranquilizándola —¿No se supone que deberías de estar en la universidad ahora?— la alejó un poco de su cuerpo tratando de mirarla con cierto enojo pero en sus ojos brillaba ese mismo amor de madre.

—No puedo creerlo hermana, te has escapado— dijo con seriedad a pesar de contar solo con 13 años de edad —Debes de saber que no puedo estar ahí siempre para poder cubrirte las espaldas—

Le sacó la lengua a modo juguetón para después hundir el rostro en ese mar de naranjos y flores —No me he escapado, solo que me sentía un poco mal y he pedido permiso— susurró contra el tierno cuello de su madre.

—Entonces deberías de descansar— la apartó de sí y la apresuró a subir las escaleras a dormir un poco.

Su hija no había sido la misma niña sonriente desde que ese día llegara empapada de pies a cabeza con el corazón destrozado. Parecía que el cielo lloraba sus mismas penas. Quería borrar la congoja que le aprisionaba el corazón pero lo único que podía hacer era enjugar sus llorosos ojos.

Había cambiado mucho en esos dos años. Ya no era la misma, algo en ella había desaparecido. Sus cabellos ya no eran tan largos y no tenía ese flequillo que siempre le hacía parecer más pequeña. Su cuerpo dejó la adolescencia para entrar a una floreciente madurez adquiriéndole curvas destacadas. Su sonrisa estaba más apagada, ya no lo hacía con el corazón. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar como cuando iba a la época feudal. Simplemente ya no era la misma.

Se recostó sin ceremonias en su cama dejando el rostro enterrado en la suave almohada. La modorra se fue apoderando de su cuerpo sumiéndola en una tranquilo somnolencia haciendo sus párpados demasiado pesados para siquiera poder mantenerlos abiertos.

Un calambre en su brazo derecho la sacó de sus ensoñaciones despertando ligeramente pero aún sin abrir los ojos sintiendo el calor del sol en sus párpados. Quería quedarse en cama y dormir, dormir para siempre.

—_Pero que cosas pienso— _se golpeó ligeramente el rostro —_Pareciera que quiero morir— _quería sonar normal pero algo en su interior se lo impedía.

Giró el rostro dejando que sus ojos observaran la blancura de su pared. Respiraba el mismo perfume que desprendían sus cabellos, demasiado dulzón para su gusto. Extendió la mano para poder tocar un pequeño agujero que estaba en esa blanca superficie, debería de decirle al abuelo que lo arreglara ya que sino solo se haría más grande.

Un grito ahogado y el sonido de un vidrio hacer contacto con el suelo la sacó de sus estúpidos pensamientos. Ya el sol no se colaba por sus cortinas. Debió de haber dormido demasiado tiempo. Se levantó de un salto para poder correr a la planta baja y ver que es lo que había sucedido.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? Escuché un ruido— los escalones desaparecían detrás de ella mientras que sus manos se hacían del muro para poder mantener un poco de equilibrio en su atareado trajín.

Su planta tocó algo húmedo y ligeramente viscoso. Dudó un par de segundos en decidir ver que es lo que había pisado y hubiera dado su vida porque no lo hubiera hecho nunca. Debajo de su pie estaba un gran charco de algo marrón. Sangre. Demasiada.

—¿¡Mamá!?— nadie respondió a su llamado. Tenía que aventurarse más para poder ver quien era el que estaba herido.

Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar el bajo sonido de unas voces. Reconoció la de su abuelo pero ésta era demasiado anormal en su tono. Otros dos hombres discutían entre sí maldiciendo mientras que tiraban uno tras otro varios objetos de vidrio estrellándolos con fiereza contra el suelo.

Tenía que hacer algo y por primera vez maldijo no tener un arma a la mano. Lo que fuera le serviría, su arco y flecha, un cuchillo, una pistola, lo que fuera para poder ayudar —_Mierda ¿que hago? No puedo quedarme aquí mientras que alguien está herido y hay extraños en casa—_

Parece que no entiendes maldito anciano— chilló enfurecido un hombre con acento extranjero —Dinos de una maldita vez donde está el fragmento de la perla si es que no quieres que matemos a tu nieto— el chillido de la voz de Souta llegaba lastimero, parecía como si no pudiera respirar.

—Ya les dije que no sé donde está— imploraba el anciano —No nos hagan daño, no tenemos ningún fragmento de la perla—

—A…bue…lo—

—Cállate niño— gruñó —Cállate si no quieres que te calle de una maldita vez—

Se levantó con grandes esfuerzos golpeando la mano del hombre que lo tenía sostenido de las solapas amenazándolo —Déjame inmundo kiroptero— se separó de ese hombre que lo había golpeado incontables veces.

—Oye Bernat, parece que el anciano sabe que es lo que somos— dijo socarronamente.

_—¿kiroptero? Eso no puede ser. Ellos no existen— _su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer, se mantenía postrada en ese mismo lugar en las escaleras sin atreverse a mirar más allá de esa mancha sanguinolenta debajo de sus pies descalzos.

—Serás imbécil Sergi, es un sacerdote— bufó con acidez —Es un sacerdote, no un humano cualquiera—

—_Entonces es verdad— _una invisible mano apresó su corazón estrujándolo sin misericordia.

Los sonidos exteriores habían cesado desde que escuchó el sonido del cristal hacerse añicos contra el lustroso piso. Había una increíble calma que podía ser envidiada por cualquier mausoleo. Un asqueroso olor de comida quemada le llegaba hasta la nariz mezclándose con el más que conocido olor de la sangre haciendo que su estomago se revolviera.

—Lárguense de mi casa— gritó ese anciano. Había ganado el poco valor que le había quedado cuando vio como el ser llamado Bernat estrujaba la garganta de Souta —Lárguense— podía escuchar su alterado palpitar zumbándole en los oídos.

—Hazlo callar de una puta vez Sergi, no nos dirá en donde está y ya no soporto sus berridos—

—Será más que un placer— dijo el otro hombre mientras que sus invisibles pasos se acercaban más y más hasta donde ella suponía estaba su abuelo.

Lo levantó del cuello de la camisa nuevamente elevándolo del suelo a varios centímetros. Sentir como ese escuálido cuerpo se debatía por la libertad solo le hacía ansiar con más ganas sentir su vida recorrer su garganta calentándola. Prefería mil veces la fresca sangre de las mujeres jóvenes pero no podía desperdiciar una jugosa víctima. Había olvidado ya hacía mucho tiempo cuando fue que sintió por primera vez los estertores de la muerte contrayéndose contra sus labios. Acercó sus labios rojos y prominentes hasta ese gastado cuello de color cenizo.

—Hazlo lo menos doloroso posible Sergi— intervino un nuevo personaje de tranquila voz extremadamente fría pero condescendiente —Te lo ordeno Sergi— agregó con más fuerza al ver que ese hombre no le respondía.

Levantó los ojos de ese apetecible cuello y los fijo en los pozos amatistas que lo miraban fríamente —Siempre tan considerado Raynard, siempre tan considerado— respondió con sarcasmo mientras que hincaba los colmillos en la piel sintiendo como ésta se desagarraba bajo sus dientes liberando el precioso cause rojo que corría por su mentón.

Las piernas no le respondían y solo la impotencia le hacía permanecer despierta ya que si no hubiera sido por eso ya se encontraría en el suelo al presenciar un pequeño hilo rojo que escurría sin prisa por la duela —_Mierda Kagome, muévete— _se ordenaba pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle como deseaba —_MUÉVETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ— _y como si con ese grito sus cuerpo se hubiera desentumecido cayó de bruces manchando su pecho con ese viscoso líquido carmesí —Mierda— susurró tratando de ponerse de pie.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí— exclamó con fingido entusiasmo mientras que sus pasos sonaban cada vez más cerca de ella —Pero si es una mujer y una bastante hermosa, debo decir— la tomó del cuello elevándola sin problema disfrutando con el llanto que ella dejaba escapar por el dolor —¿Vives aquí, verdad preciosa?— le alzó de la barbilla con la mano libre haciendo que ella le mirara.

Esos penetrantes y malignos rubíes la miraban, la devoraban. La presión se hacía cada vez más profunda, más agonizante haciendo que su respirar solo fuera un recuerdo. La estaba matando poco a poco y él parecía disfrutarlo —Súel…ta…me— consiguió pronunciar mientras que con las manos blanquecinas trataba de deshacer ese nudo opresor.

Sus ojos se abrieron de gozo tan siquiera de imaginar la vida de esa mujer fluyendo por sus venas —Pero mira que eres valiente— apretó aún más su mano contra el delicado y atrayente cuello haciendo que ella se retorciera aún más. Segundos después ella dejaba de pelear dejando colgar inertes sus brazos a sus costados —Ya era tiempo de que se desmayara, no puedo creer que tenga la suficiente fuerza para dejar de respirar tanto tiempo— comentó asombrado mientras que la depositaba sin ningún tipo de delicadeza en el piso para tener una forma más "cómoda" de tomar sus alimentos —Voy a disfrutar mucho esto— dijo mientras hundía sus colmillos en la tierna y cálida piel que poco a poco se teñía de carmesí dejando un rastro hasta su clavícula.

A pesar de estar inconsciente, seguía manteniendo un poco de razón. Sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas menguaban haciéndola caer en un sopor en el que no quería entrar ya que estaba segura, no saldría jamás. Pero, ¿Para que querer vivir si su familia ya no estaba con ella? ¿Para que continuar en un lugar donde las cosas que amaba ya no estaban? En un lugar donde su dulce madre no estaba, ni su querido abuelo, ni Souta, ni… ni Inuyasha.

Sentía su poder incrementándose a ratos. Ella era una mujer extraña, de eso no había duda. Eran increíbles los poderes que poseía. Su abuelo había sido una víctima fácil y más poderosa que los demás humanos que había degustado. Pero ella, ella era muy diferente. Más poderosa, más fuerte, más deliciosa. Una extraña calidez lo envolvió mientras que poco a poco iba extinguiendo esa vida.

Estaba a punto de verla muerta por culpa de ese orangután —No te atrevas a hacerlo Sergi— advirtió una voz detrás de él.

Volteó su furibunda mirada hacia esa figura que se alzaba altiva ante él —¿La quieres para ti Raynard? ¿Es eso lo que pasa, verdad?— su voz rugía sin descaro imitando el sonido de un trueno —Después de todo siempre has tenido debilidad por las mujeres—

Un par de zapatos italianos caminaron hasta él dominándolo desde ese lugar. A pesar de medir 1.80 m. era mucho menor que Sergi pero aún hacía que ese hombre agachara la cabeza ante él. No por nada era el segundo al mando —Eso es simplemente algo que no es de tu interés— dijo con seriedad mientras se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo inerme de esa mujer —Dile a éste bruto que se aleje de mí si no quieres que le arranque el corazón— amenazó sin retirar su vista de ella.

—Vámonos Sergi— gruñó Bernat mientras que se dirigía con fuertes zancadas hasta la salida dejando un rastro de manchas rojizas en el duela del piso.

El enorme hombre calvo se levantó de su lugar sin dejar de mirar desdeñosamente al rubio que se encontraba acunando a su anterior víctima. Bufó con indignación.

Despejó su frente perlada de sudor de unos cuantos flecos que le cubrían el rostro. Con el pulgar acarició su mejilla disfrutando de tenerla en ese estado. Tan indefensa, tan dulce —Debiste de permanecer en tu recámara y no hubieras presenciado esto— esas dulces palabras en una voz helada eran una extraña mezcla pero había dejado de importarle desde hacía bastante tiempo —Debiste de permanecer en tu recámara y así no tendría que haber hecho esto— dicho esto se abrió la camiseta blanca dejando al descubierto su lampiño pecho. Sus uñas crecieron considerablemente al igual que sus colmillos mientras que desgarraba la piel de su pecho haciendo una pequeña incisión dejando que su sangre corriera rumbo al sur perdiéndose en los pliegues de sus ropas.

Las voces que había escuchado tan fuerte apenas unos cuantos minutos atrás ahora se desvanecían sumergiéndose en un abismo. Quería dejarse llevar por esa calidez que calmaba su ahora helado cuerpo pero algo no la dejaba. El recuerdo de esos dos ámbares no la dejaban partir a ese lugar en el que seguramente su madre, padre y abuelo lo esperaban. Sintió una gran calidez llenando sus labios que se encontraban amoratados por el frío beso de la muerte que clamaba su alma.

No permitiría que ella muriera. Hizo lo que juró nunca más volver a hacer. Tomó su delicado cuello manchando sus manos de sangre y la llevó hasta la incisión que se encontraba ligeramente arriba de su corazón e hizo que sus labios entreabiertos quedaron encima de ella. Si hubieran quedado lágrimas en él, las habría llorado sin ninguna pena ya que sabía que en vez de estar salvando la vida a esa mujer solo se la estaba perjudicando a tramos insospechables. Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa imagen dudaría de sus verdaderas razones ya que nunca se le consideraría que estaba enamorado de una mortal. Solo se le había conocido una mujer en toda su vida y eso había sido cuando era humano. Ese ser frío y despiadado no tenía corazón y mucho menos sentimientos.

Poco a poco fue ganando la suficiente lucidez para darse cuenta de su posición y de que unos fuertes pero fríos brazos la acunaban. Abrió perezosamente los ojos para encontrarse con un amplio torso blanquecino, alzó la vista y se encontró con un hombre que escondía sus ojos debajo de sus flecos rubios. No quería que la salvaran. Lo apartó con las pocas fuerzas que poseía pero no fueron las suficientes ya que cayó en el mismo sueño sin descanso del que apenas había despertado —Iie, iie, iie— murmuraba entre sueños.

Era suficiente con la sangre maldita que ya había ingerido así que la apartó reluctantemente de él —Lamento hacerlo— dijo mientras que depositaba su cabeza en el piso con cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba —Vivirás por siempre a mi lado cómo mi princesa de sangre, acudirás a mi llamado sin dudar, no temerás a la muerte ya que ésta nunca llegará a tocarte con sus heladas manos, me amarás sin siquiera cuestionar tus sentimientos y arriesgarás tu propia vida si es que la mía corre peligro— semejantes palabras eran inconcebibles en ese hombre que había matado a la única mujer que había amado —Lamento lo que he hecho pero no podía dejar que murieras— recitaba las mismas palabras que su maestro le había dicho hacía más de 200 años —Me odiarás en cuanto sepas que es lo que he hecho pero no podrás mantener ese sentimiento ya que estamos unidos. Unidos para toda la vida— la dejó en el mismo lugar viendo como su pecho manchado de la sangre de su familia subía y bajaba erráticamente sufriendo los estertores de la muerte para regresar a la vida y mofarse de la misma.

Hasta sus agudizados oídos llegó el quejido de una voz y el sonido de una persona que se arrastraba. A pocos metros se encontraba es mujer que les había abierto la puerta dejándolos pasar, una de las pocas verdades en esos mitos que se habían creado en torno a ellos. El bruto de Bernat la había dejado viva y ahora esa pobre mujer estaba sufriendo con la sola idea de acercarse a su hijo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Podían calificarlo de sanguinario o lo que desearan pero solo una persona conocía su verdadero yo. Solo Akuma lo conocía.

Podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Por más que lo evitaba era algo inevitable, escuchaba su tristeza. Su lastimera voz estaba en su cabeza y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tanto tiempo y aún no podía acostumbrarse. Revisó que nadie estuviera en los alrededores y procedió a "ayudar" en la única forma en que podía. Rompería la promesa hecha hacía 200 años ante ese mausoleo de piedra blanca en la que descansaba su amada. Mataría pero solo lo haría porque no quería que esa mujer sufriera más de lo que ya lo hacía. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca en ese pequeño cuello que desprendía el olor de la primavera y esa vida se había extinguido.

Desapareció del templo dejando atrás un río carmesí y a una mujer luchando por su vida contra la muerte para poder iniciar su propia vida como una nueva persona. Se acercó hasta la entrada de ese magnificente auto y espero que el abrieran la puerta. Miró una última vez las infinitas escaleras antes de ser devorado por el lujoso interior de la limosina.


	3. III Los años no pasan en vano

**Los años no pasan en vano III**

Había regresado casi de manera automáticas hasta esa abertura de la tierra en la que sabía ella le estaba esperando. Un paso delante del otro. Un paseo interminable y doloroso.

La misma pregunta rondaba su cabeza una y otra vez mareándolo ¿Iba a permitir que más gente inocente muriera? ¿Iba permitir que ella muriera? Claro que no. Pero tampoco permitiría que ella sufriera una vez más por su culpa. Tenía que tomar una decisión lo antes posible ya que según palabras del propio Miroku, ellos partirían hasta el mundo de Kagome el día de mañana pero aún su mente era una vorágine de pros y contras.

—¿Dónde estabas Inuyasha? Si no supiera que ella está fuera de nuestras vidas juraría que estabas con ella— dijo Kikyo mientras que se levantaba del suelo en el que seguía recostada anudando la parte superior de su kimono protegiendo su desnudo torso del aire que lograba colarse por entre las rendijas de las escarpadas rocas —Pareces agitado y molesto—

—_Que perceptiva eres Kikyo, si hubiera traído un cartel que rezara "estoy en un tremendo dilema" probablemente te hubieras dado cuenta en dos días después— _era verdad que la había amado en su tiempo pero ahora solo quedaba la responsabilidad cómo único sentimiento palpable en esa supuesta relación —Ya te había dicho que salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco— comentó sin ningún ánimo de continuar esa tormentosa platica.

Se levantó bruscamente del frío suelo y caminó hasta él —Has salido más de 4 horas— chilló mientras que en sus ojos brillaban como dos carbones encendidos por las infames llamas del infierno en el que se encontraban —No te doy permiso para que te vayas tanto tiempo lejos de mí—

Vivía en el infierno y su vida era otra. Irónico, no? —No necesito tu permiso para nada Kikyo así que no confundas las cosas. Que esté contigo no significa que te pertenezca. Que eso te quede muy claro— espetó con extrema calma. No estaba de humor para discutir con ella.

—Claro que me perteneces— chilló mientras que se afianzaba de las solapas de su traje —Eres mío, no lo olvides. Mío—

—Solo quiero que sepas una cosa— exclamó furioso tomándola de las manos liberándose de su lastimero agarre —Una cosa es que me halla quedado contigo porque me siento responsable de lo que te halla sucedido cuando moriste y otra muy pero muy diferente es que te pertenezca— lo había hecho. Le había dicho lo que durante 5 interminables y estúpidos años había callado —¿Dónde quedó la Kikyo que amé?— susurró dándole la espalda esperando de esa manera poner punto final a esa discusión.

—Ella murió, ¿Recuerdas?— gritó con furia mientras que lo giraba para que lo enfrentara —Tú la mataste. TÚ— le gritaba a todo pulmón con la misma rabia que había sentido ya hacía 55 años atrás y que seguía intacta como si hubiera sido apenas ayer el día en que ella fue engañada por ese vil ser.

—No Kikyo yo no te maté, no confundas las cosas—

—Claro que has sido tú—

—Fue Naraku, maldita sea. El que haya usado mi imagen no significa que haya sido yo el que te lastimó de gravedad—

—Claro que es tu culpa. Todo lo que pasó es tu culpa— el abrasador calor le quemaba la piel que se había vuelto extremadamente sensible después de tantos años de no salir a la superficie. Se abrazó a si misma dejando que su lado débil reluciera. Tantos años como sacerdotisa que le habían cercenado la debilidad de la carne —Eres mío Inuyasha, MÍO—

—Mierda Kikyo— chilló con furia —no soy tuyo y de una puta vez acéptalo porque no pertenezco a nadie—

—Eres un mentiroso, Inuyasha— le abofeteó con furia estampando su marca en la mejilla que poco a poco se iba tiñendo de carmesí —Eres de esa estúpida mocosa—

—¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte, o mejor dicho, gritarte para que entiendas? Yo no pertenezco a nadie—

—Lárgate— si tan solo hubiera sido una aldeana normal como los demás. Si tan solo el destino no le hubiera jugado esa terrible maniobra haciéndola una mujer poderosa. Si tan solo no hubiera conocido a Inuyasha —No quiero verte más Inuyasha— apuntó hacia la salida sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?— sería libre de esa promesa pero algo en su interior le impedía ser feliz y ese algo era que ya no tendría excusa que decirle a los demás del porqué no podía acompañarlos —Si me voy nunca volverás a verme. He cumplido mi promesa en venir hasta al maldito infierno contigo y si me hechas de tu lado nunca me verás—

—No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida— amenazó. Preferiría verlo muerto antes que dejárselo a ella. Ya no eran cuestiones de amor sino solo de pertenencia, y él era de ella y de nadie más.

Confiaba en que Inuyasha la amaba tanto que le pediría perdón antes de que siquiera pudiera concebir la idea de abandonarla. No se dignó a mirarlo para que él no viera el brillo de triunfo bailando en sus ojos. En cualquier momento sentiría sus brazos, como las incontables veces en que peleaban y él le rogaba por su perdón, y arreglarían las cosas.

—Piensa bien lo que dices Kikyo, me iré y no me verás—

—¿Acaso eres sordo? No me importa lo que hagas—

Tomó la katana que había dejado descansar en el piso en el momento en que reingresó al infierno y sin mucho cuidado recogió sus ropajes. No había excusas para no ir con Kagome pero entonces ¿Por qué dudaba tanto?

—Adiós Kikyo— desapareció de ese fúnebre lugar dejando atrás los alaridos dolidos de esa mujer que lo llamaba con la garganta destrozada. Un círculo cerrado y uno más por cerrar.

Desde la fatídica noche en que le contó a Kagome que se quedaría con Kikyo no la había visto y la única imagen que quedaba intacta en sus recuerdos es la que menos deseaba. Ella llorando mientras que sus labios pronunciaban su nombre sin fuerza, las gotas de las lluvias estivales se empeñaban a empaparle el rostro confundiendo las lágrimas que debía de estar llorando, aún usaba ese uniforme que a él tanto le gustaba pero ahora estaba siendo portado por la figura de una señorita de 17 años.

Movimientos mecanizados sin pensamientos involucrados. Un pie delante del otro, uno delante del otro. Así estuvo hasta que su mente reaccionó en el lugar en que su corazón lo había guiado. La pequeña y ya destartalada cabaña que había servido de refugio cuando regresaban de sus peripecias aún se mantenía erguida.

—Supongo que no me queda otro remedio— se auto convenció que lo hacía porque sentía que le debía la vida a Miroku y los demás ese fatídico día en que sufrió la peor herida, la del corazón. Levantó la cortinilla de delgada madera y antiguos olores le asaltaron la memoria.

—Inuyasha— exclamó una cansada voz desde el rincón.

En un oscuro rincón estaba una figura ya envejecida, con el cabello ralo en su espalda, el rostro cubierto por la sabiduría y una nube cubriendo sus antes vivaces ojos —Has envejecido demasiado Kaede— replicó mientras que se sentaba junto a ese cuerpo que olía a tiempo.

—Los años no pasan en vano— replicó mientras que atizaba el inexistente fuego. Fue en ese entonces que él se dio cuenta de que ella ya no veía y que solo lo había identificado guiada por la esperanza —Veo que has decidido ayudarnos—

—No me queda otro remedio— anunció sin ganas apenado por el estado de semi conciencia en la que se encontraba esa anciana mujer —Le debo la vida a Miroku y lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar cuando me necesita— ¿En dónde había quedado esa mujer que siempre le curaba? ¿En dónde había quedado esa vivacidad con la que lo detenía cuando estaba herido y él por su testarudez se levantaba? ¿En dónde habían quedado esos 5 años?

—Los motivos que te impulsan a hacerlo no me importan— contestó mientras que dejaba el gastado atizador en el fuego junto a su vetusto cuerpo que había perdido esa corpulencia dejando solo la arrugada piel colgada de los cansados y apolillados huesos —Confío en que Miroku te haya dicho que es lo que necesitamos que hagas.

Asintió con la cabeza olvidando que esa mujer ya no podía verlo —Sí— fue su única respuesta. Se negaba a creer que los años fueran tan crueles.

—Entonces sabrás que es de suma importancia que partan de inmediato. Cada segundo cuenta demasiado— dio por sentada la conversación cerrando los párpados.

Se levantó de su lugar. Tenía pensado ir al lago que estaba cerca para poder quitarse los malos recuerdos. Podría sonar como un niño estúpido por querer estar presentable cuando la encontrara ya que la anciana Kaede tenía razón. Los años no pasan en vano.

—¿Inuyasha?— giró sobre sus talones y encontró ese ajado rostro en esa tierna pose en la que debía de haber estado desde hacía noches —Gracias—

—Keh— se dio la vuelta y ya no pudo ver la tímida sonrisa que amaneció en esos dos pequeños ojales blanquecinos.

Las dudas les carcomían las entrañas al pensar que ese hombre que les había acompañado durante incontables aventuras les hubiera dado la espalda y lo peor de todo, que hubiera abandonado, por segunda vez, a la mujer que había dejado todo por seguirlo y amarlo sin recibir nada a cambio.

Se despojó de las desagarradas y manchadas ropas y decidió que un baño limpiaría su conciencia. El agua cristalina se enturbió cuando lavaba sus cabellos quitando el polvo que 5 años habían dejado huella en él. Los recuerdos amargos se lavaban en ese río en el que por primera vez la había visto desnuda y debido a su insensatez o por confundirla con Kikyo, no había apreciado esa belleza natural. La misma luna que había presenciado la noche en que su corazón lloró.

Tenía preparada su mente para cualquier enfrentamiento que ella pudiera darle por haberse marchado en ese lluvioso día en el que él había sellado su destino con Kikyo, y todo para perder a la persona que le había sanado el alma.

El amanecer lo recibió con los cálidos brazos rodeando su cuerpo. El día en que iría al encuentro del pasado había llegado con suma rapidez. Se acomodó las gastadas ropas y partió al encuentro de sus antiguos camaradas. Ahí ya estaban los demás esperándolo listos para emprender un viaje al pasado en el que se encontraba Kagome. Unas sonrisas de cortesía y un asentimiento de cabeza y ya estaban encaminados al pozo que los conduciría a ese lugar del que más de uno temía ir, aunque por diferentes razones.

Un último vistazo a la anciana que los despedía con un ligero movimiento de mano y ya estaban traspasando la barrera que dividía las dos épocas. El youkai de bajo rango que había caído pudo pasar por ciertas escrituras en las paredes del pozo y de esa manera pudieron viajar 505 años en el futuro a la espera de cualquier cambio amenazador ya que a pesar de que Inuyasha ya había ido varias veces a ese mundo, no estaba completamente familiarizado con él y además había ya transcurrido 5 años desde su separación.

Las improvisadas escaleras se encontraban enramadas dándole un aspecto de completo abandono a ese cobertizo por el que se accedía al pozo. El aire se encontraba viciado, las telarañas por todas las esquinas extendiéndose, uno que otro insecto caminando apresurado huyendo de esos extraños que irrumpían sus hogares después de mucho tiempo. La puerta corredera se encontraba hinchada por la humedad y tuvieron que destrozarla para poder salir de ese escalofriante lugar.

Las hojas secas llenaban el patio haciéndolo un espectáculo penoso de ver, el árbol sagrado se veía extrañamente triste, las paredes de la residencia Higurashi se encontraban decadentes con la pintura cayendo en capas que parecían nunca desprenderse.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco Inuyasha— comenzó mientras que desprendía un pedazo de pintura blanca de las corroídas paredes —pero creía que la época de la señorita Kagome, sería más… limpia— dejó caer el pedazo que mantenía entre sus manos y lo miró mientras que éste caía sin prisas al suelo.

—_Esto no está bien. Algo esta pasando— _saltando con la poca fuerza que le quedaban en sus cansadas piernas llegó hasta la entrada. El corazón le oprimía mientras que con la mano en la manilla dudaba en girarlo para enfrentarse a los monstruos del pasado que le despertaban en las madrugadas —Kagome— soltó con voz cansada mientras que dejaba que su mano actuara con mente propia girando el pomo de la puerta.

La estancia estaba ligeramente sucia por el polvo que se colaba por las rendijas, no había zapatos en la entrada, no había un abrigo colgado, no habían sonidos que anunciaran la presencia de alguien la casa. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado. Recorrió la estancia en la que antes se alzaba el comedor pero solo estaba las 4 paredes blancas sin ningún tipo de adorno, en donde él se ponía a "jugar" con Buyo estaba desolado.

El olor que se había desvanecido durante esos 5 años seguía estando presente para su extremadamente desarrollado olfato. Sangre, y estaba por todos lados impregnándolo todo llenándolo de pavor al pensar en la situación que se debió de llevar a cabo en esa casa.

Corrió subiendo las escaleras esperando encontrar a Kagome sentada frente a su escritorio con una cara de fastidio al no entender un problema de esa estúpida escuela en la que ella se obsesionaba en seguir atendiendo y que cuando lo viera le sonriera como 5 años antes y el dijera que todo estaba bien. Dejaría los libros a un lado para poder acompañarlo a la cocina en la que deberían de estar todos como antes. Su madre con esa eterna sonrisa en los labios diciéndole que si deseaba comer algo, ese mocoso que lo seguía a todas partes y ese anciano que se empecinaba en contarle historias que para nada le interesaban.

Sonrió con tristeza y con la mano temblorosa giró la manilla de la puerta esperando ver a Kagome como siempre la encontraba cuando iba a buscarla pero ahí no había nada. No había un rostro sonriente, no habían libros que descartar, no había ninguno de esos pequeños detalles que adornaban la recamara de ella, no estaba ella. Golpeó frustrado la pared de la habitación una y otra vez hasta que sus nudillos se pintaron de carmín pero aún así continuó descargando su furia. Su maldita indecisión y su traición habían causado esto. Ella no estaba ahí.

Llegaron segundos después deteniéndose en el umbral donde estaba el ánimo desmoronado de Inuyasha que luchaba por mantener la fuerza suficiente para hablar —Ella no está— afirmó mientras que dejaba que sus piernas lo vencieran y cayera fuerzas al suelo deslizándose por el marco de la puerta sin ánimos de que su corazón siguiera su ritmo.

—¿Douka shita no?— inquirió cuando vio como esa desolación que presentaba Inuyasha solo se incrementaba —¿Dónde está la Kagome–sama?—

La cabecita pelirroja de Shippo se asomo de entre las piernas de Sango para mirar ese desolado paraje en el que se supone encontrarían a Kagome —¿Inuyasha, dónde está Kagome?—

¿Por qué mierdas todos se obstinaban en pedirle explicaciones de donde estaba ella cuando ni él mismo podía encontrar una respuesta? ¿Acaso él no había llegado al mismo tiempo que ellos? —No lo sé, no lo sé— se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un vano intento de aliviar la tensión que se acumulaba en él. Parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier minuto.

Estaba furiosa por ese infantil comportamiento que Inuyasha había desplegado frente a ella. Esa maldita mocosa seguía interfiriendo en sus planes aún después de que ya no estaba en sus vidas —Inuyasha no baka— bufó mientras que caminaba por las extensas fauces que ahora respondían con el nombre de su hogar.

—Veo que sigues pensando en ese estúpido, no? mi querida Kikyo— interrumpió una voz desde las tinieblas anunciando su presencia mientras que con pasos seguros se hacía paso entre los seres que se pegaban a sus ropas implorando por una salida de ese maldito lugar apestado de azufre.

¿Para que dignarse a dar la cara cuando sabes perfectamente quien está detrás de ti con solo sentir esa maligna presencia que tras años de vida seguía delatándolo? —Y veo que sigues siendo el mismo bicho rastrero que se esconde cobardemente debajo de las rocas—

—Igual de encantadora como siempre mi querida Kikyo— se acercó hasta estar justo detrás de ella —Solo porque me eres absolutamente necesaria no acabo con tu preciosa vida— su mano recorriendo la tersa e increíblemente blanca piel de su cuello —En el preciso momento en que tu sola presencia me sea una molestia puedes despedirte para siempre ya que ni el infierno será tu hogar—

—Sigues siendo igual de galante Naraku— comentó con ironía mientras que se retiraba de su lado.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí, verdad? Pues ten por seguro de que yo soy el único que lo puede lograr— dijo con la misma tranquilidad con la que siempre actuaba.

—Continúa— dijo dejando de caminar pero aún manteniendo su orgullosa espalda encarándolo.

—Podrás salir de aquí, vengarte de esa niña y de ese estúpido de Inuyasha, y tendrás toda una vida para hacer lo que te plazca—

—Tú nunca das nada a cambio de gratitud así que deja de dar rodeos y dime de una buena vez que es lo quieres que haga— la idea de la venganza que la había motivado a continuar con vida ahora le volvía a tentar.

Se acercó con paso seguro y casi felino hasta estar justo detrás de ella —Solo pido un pequeño favor— dijo mientras que su mano delineaba el contorno de su figura bajo su traje de miko.

—¿Y ese sería?—

—Solo necesito que me ayudes a encontrar el último fragmento de la perla que se encuentra con los yokunai, solo necesito que me digas quien lo tiene y es todo lo que te pido. Después de que hagas lo que te ordené puedes irte y ya nunca más te buscaré—

—No estoy familiarizada con ellos— respondió con la misma frialdad que su piel despedía.

Sonrió con malicia mientras que en su mente se dibujaban las miles de cosas que le gustaría hacer con esa miko que había despreciado su anterior vida como humano —Es verdad— continuó con impaciencia —Tú no sabes que es lo que sucede en el mundo exterior y ese estúpido de Inuyasha no comprende la gravedad del asunto. Los Kiroptero han resurgido—

—Debes de estar bromeando, yo misma acabé con el último de ellos hace más de 70 años—

—Oh, pero parece que no hiciste bien tu trabajo porque por lo que he visto no solo han resurgido sino que ha habido clanes más grandes que la pequeña aldea que protegías. Ellos han logrado traspasar al futuro, exactamente en la época en la que se encuentra tu resurrección— sonrió de forma diabólica al ver como ella hacía una mueca de increíble desagrado con tan solo nombrar a esa mujer —Ellos lograron arrebatarme un gran pedazo de la Shikon no tama y lo quiero de vuelta y tú eres la única que puede ayudarme ya que por lo que pude escuchar hace poco, los estúpidos insectos que acompañaban a Inuyasha han venido a pedirle su ayuda y es mejor arrebatárselos a un montón de ineptos vampiros que a ese imbécil y teniéndote de mi lado mientras que estás con tu "adorado" Inuyasha me serás de increíble ayuda entregándome el fragmento que me falta—

—Y supongo que tú ya sabes donde es que está localizado, ne?—

Rió con ganas —Pero claro que sé donde está y de casualidad me he enterado de que esa mujer está con ellos—

Su cara de asombro era casi irreconocible —_¿A sí que esa mocosa te ha traicionado, no Inuyasha? Será divertido de ver como ves que tu preciosa Kagome te rechaza— _oh, como disfrutaría de ver a Inuyasha cuando supiera que ella estaba en el lado contrario —¿Y qué gano yo con eso? Bien podría escapar de este lugar yo sola y no tendría que ayudarte—

—¿La culpa de entregarme el pedazo de la Shikon no tama te está molestando?— se mofó.

—Sabes muy bien que no me importa quien la tenga— agregó sin darle la cara —¿Es todo lo que necesitas de mi?—

Sonrió con complacencia —Tomaré eso como un sí, y sí, eso es todo lo que te pido ¿Aceptas?—

Movió afirmativamente la cabeza, aún cuando escuchó la satisfactoria risa de parte de Naraku ella no dudó ni permitió que ningún segundo pensamiento se hiciera camino a su mente —¿Por qué tardas tanto Naraku? ¿Qué no fuiste tú el que dijo que podía sacarme de aquí, pues qué esperas?—

Pasó detrás de ella y sin pensarlo más hizo desaparecer esa barrera que le impedía a los muertos salir de las entrañas del infierno. Ya había logrado su cometido y mucho más rápido de lo que había pensado —Después de ti— anunció con fingida caballerosidad.

Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de su huida mientras que sus sombras se perdían entre los ramajes de los árboles dirigiéndose a la misma puerta por la que Naraku había regresado en el tiempo. La misma luz azulada los envolvió y desparecieron de esa línea de tiempo.

La época moderna era en extremo diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbrada pero no dejó que eso la deslumbrara y la desviara de su cometido, Inuyasha. Caminó hasta la casa que se alzaba a espaldas del pozo y entró siguiendo la presencia que dejaba tras de si Inuyasha.

—No sabía que sufrieras tanto solo porque ella no está esperándote, pero que esperabas, los años no pasan en vano Inuyasha—

Todos se sorprendieron de escuchar esa gélida voz desde el umbral de la puerta con el rostro estoico como siempre —¿Kikyo?—

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste si quieren que la siga pongan su Reviews

Y gracias a lo que los pusieron jejeje...


	4. IV ¿Qué ocurrío?

Kiroptero IV

**Kiroptero IV**

**¿Qué ocurrío?**

-aaaaa- cuando hablan

_-aaaa-_cuando piensan

**-aaaaa-** de una vez aviso por aquí alguien me esta ayudando pero se va a aparecer en el fic asi de un de repente como un fantasma O.O BUENO ESO DIGO YO .

Enfrente de el se encontraba su antiguo amor,(nee es un cadáver ambulante ) se encontraba totalmente extrañado pues fue ella misma quien lo había corrido del mismo infierno ¿Qué estaba haciendo hay kikyo? Si ella misma se lo habia dejado bien claro que ya no queria nada con el.

Sus amigos estaban mas que asombrados con la aparición de Kikyo pero malamente de un de repente se escucho un rugido muy extraño y junto con el un gran terremoto que de un derepente se detuvo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto el monje

-es como antes de que ataquen los kiropteros?-Respondio la exterminadora

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto inuyasha

-cuando un kiroptero a atrapado una presa o a encontrado algo que toda la manada a estado buscando rugen a todo pulmon y golpean la tierra provocando un terremoto terrible- contesto Kikyo.

-¿eso quiere decir que a encontrado comida?- pregunto el zorrito

-no lo creo-respondio Inuyasha.

Pero mientras nuestros grupo platicaba sobre distintas hipótesis sobre lo que podia ser en otro lugar (esto es antes del terremoto lo que sigue) una amiga muy querida por todos nosotros se encontraba caminando muy pensativa con una niña de 2 meses de vida con los mismos ojos azules de su padre era igual a su hermana pero la otra tenia de otro color los ojos.

Se sentia un poco extraña en pensar que se desperto ese dia se sintio estraña como si algo fuera a suceder pero los llantos de la bebe la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué ocurre Diva no me digas que ya tienes hambre por que te acabo de alimentar hace rato?- Pregunto.

La bebe solo se ocupo en buscar el pecho de su madre para obtener alimento lo cual su madre antesde darle de comer saco una cobija para taparse y darle de comer a la pequeña Diva paso un rato fuel al centro comercial y por una pequeña casualidad se encontro con unas amigas muy metiches(supongo que ya saben quienes son no??).

-Kagome- gritaron tres personas a la vez.

-chicas que esta haciendo por aquí??-pregunto Kagome.

-Kagome cuanto has cambiado en estos ultimos años-dijo Yuca

-Hola Yuca tambien me da mucho gusto verte-Dijo kagome con sarcasmo

-pero mira nadamas que linda niña se parece mucho a ti amiga es tu hija??- pregunto Ami

-Hola ami y si es mi hija- respondio Kagome

-Encerio que hermosa esta y dime Kagome quien es el padre- Pregunto Emi

Su nombre es Raynard por que la..-Respondio Kagome pero antes de que acabara de responder sus amigas empezaron a gritar a preguntar como solo ellas saben (bombardeando a la pobre de Kagome METICHES) 

-NO puedo creerlo kagome ¿como lo conociste, donde, por que fuiste a la misma reunion que el, o para que habias hido, fue por pura suerte y que paso con el otro muchacho con el que salias..?-pregunto Ayumi..

-¿Cuándo empezaron a salir, donde te pidio matrimonio, Cuanto tiempo tienen de casados,?-Pregunto Eri

-Chicas calmense bueno primero lo conoci una ves cuando hiba caminando en un parque me tropece con el no se que estaba haciendo hay antes de que pregunten- pues sus amigas ya estaban dispuestas a interrumpirla-luego hace ya 5 años que rompi con Inuyasha-CON un tono muy triste en la voz-pero hace 2 años que conosco a Raynard y hace 1 año que nos casamos y pues luego nacieron Diva y Saya-respondio lo mas rapido que pudo…por que sus amigas ya casi se le venian encima..

-Kagome has tenido una gran suerte mira que casarte con uno de los hombres mas ricos del pais-Dijo Yuca

-Jejeje bueno pues que quieres que haga – Dijo Kagome

Pero de repente varios de los hombres que estaban cerca de Kagome se empezaron a quejar como si algo quisiera salir de sus cuerpo y de un de repente se empezaron a transformar en Kiropteros negros totalmente, ojos de color verde totalmente , con unos dientes de tamaño colosal toda la gente empezo a gritar y tratar de salir del centro comercial algunas con mucha suerte salian si problemas pero otra muchas no pro que los Kiropteros a Kagome se le erizo la piel pues ella sabía como destruirlos pero en ese momento no podia pues tenia la opcion de proteger a su hija o metarlos sin importarle lo que pasara con la niña entonces de uno momento a otro un Kiroptero la hiva a atacar pero antes de llegar a tocarla un hombre alto de cabello negro la protegio con la funda de un instrumento musical (un chelo)luego atacarlo con unas dagas que el tenia…

-Haji –Grito Kagome.

Ají tomo a Kagome la cargo estilo nupcial y salto hasta el segundo piso de lugar.

-Haji mi espada-Dijo dejando a su niña en un lugar seguro-no quiero que te alejes mucho de Diva por favor es una de las cosas que mas quiero en la vida- dice con un tono muy preocupado …

Bajo de un solo salto quito la espada de su funda y cerro los ojos mientras tanto puso uno de sus dedos en el filo de su espada dejando que la sangre saliera libremente a los pocos segundos abrio los ojos que ahora eran de color rojo sangre en un solo momento varios Kiropteros se habian lanzado sobre ella pero ella de un solo movimiento ataco a 5 de los moustros y acabo con ellos siguió asi durante casi toda una hora-

-¿como es posible que alla tantos?-pregunto kagome.

Para la mala suerte de Kagome y Hají uno de los Kiropteros rugio tremendamente fuerte delatandolos.

-no puede ser Hají llama a los demás esto ya se salio de control y no se cuanto tiempo podamos seguir aguantando los ataques-en ese momento se le ocurrio una gran idea a kagome-Haji tengo un plan llevate a diva junto a Saya y trata de eliminar todo Kiropotero del clan contrario yo tratare de hacer que me sigan nos veremos en el templo si es que no llego dentro de media hora va a ayudarme por favor y lleva a mas gente-

En ese momento salio corriendo con todos los Kiropteros tras de ella mientras que Ají tomaba a la niña y salio corriendo (casi volando como lo hace Sesshomaru jeje) llegando casi en segundos a un gran edificio llegando imediatamente a la oficina principal del lugar donde un hombre de cabello rubio, traje blanco se encontraba hablando por telefono pero al ver el estado en el que llego Ají inmediatamente colgo y se puso muy serio.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio Ají donde esta Kagome?-Dijo en hombre

-Kiropteros de un momento a otro aparecieron unos cuantos Kiropteros del clan contrario y empezaron a atacar a la reina y fue cuando yo intervine pero de un momento a otro los Kiropteros aumentaron en número la reina me dijo que regresara con la princesa y que regresara pero al templo Higurashi-contesto Hají seriamente pero que llevara refuerzos.

-entiendo entonces vamos no quiero que la pase nada malo a Kagome suficiente tiene con que la allamos metido en este asunto ademas de que tanto Diva como Saya necestan tanto de mi por ser su padre como de kagome por ser su madre llama a los demas caballeros de Kagome-dijo saliendo a toda prisa.

Mientras que en otro lugar un grupo de amigos se habia quedado impactado por lo que habia pasado.

-¿Qué HABRA OCURRIDO ?-dijo una exterminadora muy preocupada

-no tengo idea pero lo k si tengo muy en claro es que alguien se esta acercado lo puedo oler no puedo asegurar que son por que uno de ellos viene manchado de mucha sangre-dijo nuestro querido Hanyou poniendose en modo de ataque desfondando su espada

**Kagome es una Kiroptero**

-¿Qué HABRA OCURRIDO ?-dijo una exterminadora muy preocupada

-no tengo idea pero lo k si tengo muy en claro es que alguien se esta acercado lo puedo oler no puedo asegurar que son por que uno de ellos viene manchado de mucha sangre-dijo nuestro querido Hanyou poniendose en modo de ataque desfondando su espada

Mientras que por otro lado Kagome corria como alma que se lleva el diablo..

-_Por favor que Diva llegue a salvo junto a Raynard _pero parece que todavía no han llegado los refuerzos –en ese momento uno de los Kiropteros la ataco y la lastimo en el vientre-_no puede ser me confie estos moustros son muy distintos a los demás¿ por que no lo entiendo?_- pego un gran salto quedando en el inicio de las escaleras del templo en ese instante las empezo a subir con todos los Kiropteros tras de ella

-¿de que estas hablando Inuyasha?-pregunto Miroku

-ya esta aquí y uno de ellos esta herido mejor menos esfuerzos para destruir los-Dijo Inuyasha ya sacando a tenseiga .

Pero lo que menos esperaban ver era que quien corria a todo prisa hacia ellos era Kagome salpicada por todo el cuerpo de sangre con una gran herida en el vientre que no dejaba de sangrar y con una espada(los que han visto Blood+ es la que usa Saya) de la nada le aparecieron 5 moustros los cuales mato en un solo instante

-¿Kagome?-Dijo Inuyasha kien todavía no se creia que Kagome estaba en esas condiciones.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí o mas bien que estan haciendo aqui?-dijo al ver a sus amigos en su epoca y tambien al cadáver ambulante (como se nota que soy 

anti-kikyo lo siento pero eso es por algo dicen que la verdad duele pero que me van a hacer nada jeje por que no toii enfrente de ustedes jaja no es cierto bueno a lo que hibamos ´

**XX:Ahh no es justo yo queria platicar…**

**Lady Hikaru: AAAHHHH¡¡ QUIEN ERES TU? Ya me cayo por aquí la calaca**

**XX:AAAHHH la calaca donde?? a era yo bueno yo soy AI **

**Lady Hikaru: que Ai ni que ocho cuartos metiche quien te invito a que te metiras en mi FIC ´**

**Ai:GOMENASIA esk no manches en el otro pedaso no me dejaste hablar y eso que tu si lo hiciste **

**Lady Hikaru:aiiii dios dame fuerzas con esta niña y de k kieres hablar¿¿**

**Ai :pues de la cara que tiene Inu mi lindo amor **

**Lady Hikaru: (caida estilo anime) eso es todo??**

**Ai:siii es k pobre ver a Kagome en ese estado hasta yo me quedo sin habla **

**LADY Hikaru:iiiii??**

**Ai :pues que me da cosa **

**Lady HIkaru:bueno nadamas para seguir con el fic**

**Ai:Hai continuemos **

-kagome que es lo qu esta pasando-pregunto Inuyasha empezando a atacar a los Kiropteros

-Tu que crees estoy jugando a las matatenas con estos Kiropteros-Dijo KAGOME SARCASTICA

-¿encerio?-pregunto Inuyasha

**(Lady Hikaru y Ai:caida estilo anime**

**Ai: lo reconosco a veces Inu es un tonto**

**LADY Hikaru:encerio no me habia dado cuenta hasta ahora que lo dices (muy sarcásticamente)**

**Ai:ya pues a lo que hibamos (muy enojada))**

kagome casi se cae por la pregunta de inuyasha pero se mantuvo por que uno de los Kiropteros ataco sin previo aviso pero ella fue mas rapida y lo mato uno de ellos la hiva atacar por atrás pero una daga lo impidio de la nada apareceieron 3 hombres

-Raynarda, solomon hají .que bueno que llegaron-dijo Kagome muy feliz pero antes de decir otra palabra todo se puso negro y empezo a caer pero antes que diera contra el suelo uno de los nombrados la tomo en brazos. 

-Fue demasiado para ti perdoname por no haver estado contigo- dijo uno de los que aparecio de la nada

-Señor llevese a la señora nosotros no encargamos de esto-dijo XXXXX

-Esta bien tengan cuidado Solomon- Dijo el jefe

-Usted sabe que lo tendremos en cuanto terminemos nos vamos verda Hají -Dijo Solomon

-Asi es no te preocupes Raynard tu llevate a Kagome-Dijo Hají 

-Esta bien-Dijo Raynard

-Espera ¿A dónde demonios te llavas a Kagome?-Dijo Inuyasha 

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa-Contesto Raynard

-Suelta a Kagome de una buena vez si no te juro que te enseñare lo que es el infierno-amenazo Inuyasha poniendose en defensa 

Raynard lo unico que hizo fue ignorarlo y salir de hay en uno dos por tres dejando a un Inuyasha muy enojado, y a todos sus amigos sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir

-Malditos a ¿Dónde demonios se llevo a Kagome ese mal nacido?-dijo Inuyasha

-Eso es algo que a ti no te deveria de importar-contesto muy enojado Solomon

-pero que tonterias estas diciendo crees que dejaria que Kagome este cerca de los de su especie??-dijo muy sarcásticamente Inuyasha  


-Pues en realidad si –dijo solomon con sarcasmo-¿y _este fulano quien se cree? venir y todavía decir que no permitira que lastimemos a Kagome pero que descaro y sobre todo por traer a la otra con el- _penso y con esto lo empezo a atacar

**(LADY HIKARU: UN MOMENTO ¿Qué NO KAGOME ESTAVA PELIANDO CON UNOS KIROPTEROS ?**

**AI: PUES LO QUE PASA ES QUE EN CUANTO LLEGARON NUESTROS QUERIDOS CABALLEROS ELLOS DESAPARECIERON POR queeeeeee YA VEZ QUE RAYNARD ES EL SEGUNDO AL MANDO Y PUES ES DE TEMER NO SI DE POR SI COMO LOS ESTABA MATANDO KAGOME Y ESO QUE ELLA NO ES EXACTAMENTE UNA DE ELLOS**

**LADY HIKARU: como de que no es no hasta tiene dos hijas de Raynard **

**AI:bueno pues entoces no se bueno a lo que hivamos e pero primero**

**LADY HIKARU:¿Qué paso? **

**AI:pues ¿en que nos quedamos? **

**LADY HIKARU: (CAIDA ESTILO ANIME)hay niña mejor yo le sigo escribiendo haste a un lado )**

-Inuyasha espera un momento necesitamos preguntarle algunas cosas-Geito Miroku

**(LADY HIKARU: VALLA HASTA QUE INTERVINO ME PREGUNTO ¿Qué estaran esperando para ponerse a trabajar?**

**AI: ya se lo que ocurrio**

**LADY HIKARU: ¿QUE?**

**AI:que el gato les comio la lengua**

**LADY HIKARU: (CON UNA GRAN GOTA ESTILO ANIME)bueno a lo que hibamos antes de que te mate)**

-Pues pregunta por k nosotros ya nos vamos-Dijo HAJI -¿Qué es lo que quieres saber monje?-pregunto

-muy bien me gustaria saber ¿a que se referian cuando le decian al otro joven que se llevara a la señora acaso ella es una de ….?-se quedo a medias pues no tenia valor para terminarla pregunta pues según lo que el habia escuchado es para que un humano se vuelva parte de ellos , al humano se le tenia que detener su tiempo para que este se convierta en el acompañante eterno del Kiroptero…

-mmmm jujuju entiendo tu pregunta monje y se podria decir que si nuestro señor detuvo el tiempo de su reina bueno si no hay mas preguntas entonces Haji- dijo Solomón desapareciendo de un de repente igual que Haji 

-maldicion esperen ¿A que se referian con que a Kagome se le detuvo el tiempo? Respondan¡¡.-grito Inuyasha 

-A que si quisieras matar a Kagome seria algo imposible-dijo una voz 

-¿que? Pero si tu eres-dijo Inuyasha impresionado por la persona que habia aparecido detrás del arbol sagrado

-tanto tiempo sin vernos querido amigo-Dijo aquel personaje en un modo sarcastico….

**(AI:¿Quién es ?**

**LADY HIKARU:NO SE **_**EN REALIDAD SI SE PERO MEJOR QUE SE QUEDE CON LA DUDA HASTA EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO **_**bueno esparo que les guste y hasta pronti byye..)**


	5. V Tanto tiempo sin vernos…

Kiroptero V

**Kiroptero V**

**V. Tanto tiempo sin vernos…**

-PERO ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí ? ………………Sota-termino Inuyasha algo sorprendido con le precensia del hermano de Kagome 

-Inuyasha no se si pudieras meternos en su platica pero por lo menos dinos ¿quien es el?-dijo Sango

-lo siento buen pues el es Sota el hermano menor de Kagome-dijo Inuyasha

-Es un gusto conocer a una hermosa dama como usted- dijo Sota mientras besaba la mano de Sango a lo que ella se puso completamente roja y un monje muy furioso

-oye Sota no se si tu estes muy enterado pero …..-Dijo Inuyasha

-que mi hermana ahora es tu enemigo que tiene dos hijas, que mi querido cuñado es un Kiroptero que a mi hermana le han detenido el tiempo y mmmm se me paso algo¿¿- dijo Sota muy calmado

-¿Cómo es posible que estes tan calmado si tu hermana se convirtió en un…?-no pudo terminar Inuyasha por que Sota lo callo.

-Inuyasha no se por que pero algo me dice que tu eres el menos indicado de hablar sobre mi querida hermana-dijo Sota cerrando los ojos y luego volviendo los a abrir … a lo que Inuyasha se quedo callado y varias miradas acusadoras lo estaban mirando-

(**Ai: huí que mello **)

-bueno veo que no tienen donde quedarse entonces siganme. Dijo Sota para disipar esa atmosfera tan pesada para todos principalmente para Inuyasha, 

Todos lo presentes lo siguieron hasta el final de la majestuosas escaleras donde una limosina de color negro los esperaba se abrio la puerta y entraron 

-Diganos joven Sota ¿desde cuando la señorita Kagome es la pareja de ese hombre?-Pregunto Miroku

**-**mmmm se podria decir que desde hace dos años que ocurrio ¿por que la pregunta?-dijo Sota algo confuso

-¿QUE?¡ ¿pero como si apenas ellos entraron al pozo hace unos dias?-Dijo Sango muy extrañada e impresionada

-mmmm pues depende a quienes vieron pasar por que ellos tienen aquí varios años- dijo Sota con gran calma

-¿y como es posible que tu tengas estas cosas si todavía eres un niño Sota?-dijo Inuyasha algo confundido –y ademas ¿Por qué ya no vives al el templo , que paso con tu abuelo y tu madre?- pregunto Inuyasha al extrañado por no haber escuchado de ellos durante el poco rato que llevaban conversando…

**(L H :UUUII alguien ya metio la pata pero bien metida**

**Ai: sii pobre de Sota)**

-Tanto mi madre como mi abuelo están muertos-Dijo Sota muy serio

Inuyasha lo unico que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva- lo siento mucho Sota imagino que fue un golpe muya duro para ti-dijo

-Si pero estoy feliz por que se que no estoy solo tengo a tres personas que necesitan de mi todavía- Dijo Sota mientras miraba por la ventana 

-tres personas ¿a quien te refieres?-pregunto Miroku

-me refiero a mi hermana y sus dos hijas Saya y Diva-respondio Sota sin voltear a verlo

-Saya y Diva son hijas de Kagome y de …..-DIJO Sango pero Sota termino la oracion

-Y de Raynard las niñas no tienen mas de cinco meses y debo admitir que son unas niñas muy intranquilas sin importar la edad que tienen el mismo carácter que mi hemana pero son como el padre en el sentido de que todo lo que quieren lo consiguen-dijo Sota con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso quiere decir que no tienen mucho tiempo juntos ¿no es asi?-pregunto Inuyasha algo nervioso 

-Pues se podria decir que –Contesto Sota

-Señor ya llegamos-dijo el chofer

-muchas gracias Mamoru bueno entonces bajemos del carro 

Nadie se habia dado cuenta pero habian llegado a una gran mansión de color blanco, con sus grandes rejas y un hermoso jardín que parecia bosque.

**(Ai: uuuii si hacies la casa de Sota ya quiero saber como es la de Kagome)**

-Sota esta vez si me sorprendiste ¿Esta casa es solamente tuya?-Pregunto Inuyasha muy impresionado

-Inuyasha no creo que esta sea una casa ¿o si lo es?-pregunto Sango

-No solo mi hermana salio beneficiada a la hora de que se caso con uno de los hopmbres mas ricos de todo Japón JEJEJEJE..-contesto Sota riendose

-San/Mir/Shi/Inu: WOW ¡¡ O-O (MUY SORPRENDIDOS)-

**(Ai: Milagro que hablo Shippo (bailando la macarena)**

**L. Hikaru: (con una gran gota estilo anime) Estas loca bueno sigamos con la historia)**

-Bueno chicos entremos- dijo Sota muy animadamente

-si-dijeron el grupo de Inuyasha

**(Ai:Oye hikaru **

**L. Hikaru:¿que?**

**Ai:hasta ahorita me di cuenta que KIkyo no a hablado**

**L. Hikaru:A esk mmmno se**

**XXX:ohayou**

**Ai / L. Hikaru: AAAAHHHHH¡¡LA MOMIA¡¡**

**XXX: donde¿¿ no sean groseras (enojada)**

**Ai:entoces ¿quien eres?**

**XXX: soy Hotaru**

**L.Hikaru:Hota what??**

**Hot:Hotaru ¡¡**

**L. Hikaru: se escucha major Kotaru **

**Hot:no**

**L. Hikaru:si**

**Hot:no**

**L. Hikaru:si**

**Hot:no**

**L. Hikaru:si**

**Ai: (Con una gran gota en la cabeza) Bueno yo sigo con lo que tenemos pendiente)**

En cuanto abrieron las puestas las mucamas los estaban esperando formadas en los dos lados de la puerta 20 de cada lado.

-bienvenido a casa joven Sota lo estabamos esperando-Dijeron a coro las mucamas 

-Muchas gracias chicas bueno necesito que me hagan un favor necesito que acomoden a mis invitados por que se van a quedar por un tiempo-Dijo Sota

-Enseguida señor-Dijeron las mucamas se dividieron en grupos de cuatro para acomodar a los invitados de Sota y guiarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-A y chicos necesito que duerman bien y temprano por que mañana vamos a tener que ir a comprarles ropa a todos-Dijo Sota

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el grupo de Inuyasha 

-No pensaran salir de aqui con esa ropa lamento informasles que en esta epoca esa ropa solo lo vemos en un museo del Japón feudal –dijo sarcásticamente Sota 

-Esta bien como digas-dijeron El grupo de Inuyasha

-Bueno entonces buenas noches y que descancen-dijo Asota antes de ir a su despacho

-Hasta mañana-contestaron los demás

Las mucamas los conducieron a cada uno a una gran Habitación quedando de la siguiente manera primero Shippo luego Inuyasha después Miroku acontinuación Sango y por último Kikyo

--

Mientras en orto lugar (otra mansión mucho mas grande que la de Sota en uno de los cuartos ) una azabache se encontraba muy pensativa (sentada en una mesa de noche que tenía el cuarto) sobre su inesperado encuentro con sus antiguos amigos y amor así se encontraba hasta que alguien la beso en el cuello

-¿quieres que te traiga algo para comer?-pregunto un hombre que mientras besaba a Kagome en sus hombros, en el cuello y en los labios mientras que Kagome tenía todavía cerrados los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios 

-No muchas gracias solo estaba pensaba en que voy a hacer ahora que aquí esta In….-No pudo terminar por que se le atragantaron las palabras aparte de que la otra persona la beso

-No pienses en eso solo en que estas conmigo y que tienes dos hijas igual de hermosas que tu-Dijo el desconocido 

-Raynard- Suspiro Kagome

-Quiero que por lo menos te olvides esta noche de todo lo que nos rodea y solo pienses en mi-Dijo Raynard que ya estaba acariciando todo el cuerpo de Kagome pues desde que la vio tan pensativa se habia exitado tanto que ya le dolia cierta parte.

En eso estaban cuando de un de repente se escucho el llamado de una de las niñas y en ese momento Raynard soltó a Kagome.

-yo voy por ellas por que lo más seguro es que ya allá despertado a la otra-dijo raynard y desaparecio de la habitación minutos después regreso con dos niñas de 5 meses muy parecidas entre si 

-Veo que la maña de andar llamando a los demás a cualquier hora no se les a quitado no es así pequeñas-Dijo Kagome mientras tenía en brazos una de las niñas y esta solo sonreía por que de alguna forma sabía que debes en cuando su mamá se sentia un poco cansada para atenderla 

-aah Y por cierto Kagome llamo Sota hace rato y dijo que quería hablar contigo que sobre algo muy importante que si podías mañana en la tarde como a las 4:00 y yo le dije que si y me dijo que en ese caso que te veia en el restaurante Miyako –Dijo Raynard mientras contemplaba a la otra niña

-mmm se me hace raro que Sota quiera vaeme con tanta urgencia pero buenote imagino que a de ser algo muy importante-Dijo Kagome algo estrallada mientras dormia a su hija

-Mira ni la traida en cuanto te la di se durmió-Dijo Raynard fingiendo estar molesto

-JAJAJAJAJA que les vamos a hacer es mejor que las llevemos a sus cunas-Dijo Kagome divertida por la escena que estaba montando Raynard  


**(Ai:jijjijiji ya me imagino para que quiere hablar sota con Kagome**

**Hot:no**

**L. Hikaru:si**

**Hot:no**

**L. Hikaru:si**

**Hot:no**

**L. Hikaru:si**

**Hot:no**

**L. Hikaru:si**

**Hot:no**

**L. Hikaru:si**

**Hot:no**

**L. Hikaru:si**

**Hot:no**

**L. Hikaru:si**

**Hot:no**

**L. Hikaru:si**

**Ai: (con varias gotas en la cabeza)Siguen con lo mismo no se han enfadado ya??)**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Gomenasai gomenasia gomenasai Gomenasai gomenasia gomenasai

Gomenasai gomenasia gomenasai

Gomenasai gomenasia gomenasai

Gomenasai gomenasia gomenasai

Gomenasai gomenasia gomenasai

Gomenasai gomenasia gomenasai

Lo lamento pero por los proximos dias no voii a poder escribir por qu eme puse delicada de salud de por si esto lo escribi en lo que me dieron de tiempo juju…


End file.
